Lincoln's Loud Adventure: A Royal Journey
by Tyzuma
Summary: Lincoln Loud is a normal kid who wants to live a peaceful life. However, that dream is quickly destroyed once he awakens his Stand and learns of his bloodlines battle with the Vampire DIO. Now he must learn to use his stand Silver to fight against enemy users and soon DIO himself. (Title Art made by friend on Amino)
1. Chapter 1 (Awakening)

It was a Tuesday afternoon in royal woods. School had ended and everyone went home.

Everyone except Lincoln Loud that is. Lincoln could be seen inside the school running away from some kids chasing him.

Earlier that day, Lincoln had accidentally dropped food on Chandler, the schools popular kid. And if course after that, he got angry and told Lincoln that he was going to kill him after school.

Lincoln tried to get a head start to an escape but it turns out, the bullies were waiting for him at the entrance. Lincoln, not knowing what to do , ran back inside for a hiding spot. Sadly, they saw him and started to chase him.

Lincoln kept on running. He made turn after turn, hoping to escape his inevitable demise, but unfortunately, they were hot on his trail. After entering another door, he realized he entered the boys showering area and was now trapped.

Before he could get out thr door, Chandler and his friends went in and cornered him. The room was now silent. It was so silent that you could here them breath. Lincoln not knowing what to do, he tried to talk it out.

Lincoln: Hey guys, you don't really want to do this right? I mean, it was just a little food. Its not like I spilled spoiled milk on you.

Chandler: Haha. Just because you're a coward doesn't mean we won't hurt you Larry. You should've been watching were you were going and we never would've been in this situation.

Lincoln gulped. Just for once, he wished he could get a break. He wasn't very strong which was why he was an easy target for people to pick on him.

He wished he was like his older sisters. They were strong and confident. They didn't rely on others to do their bidding (except Lori). They were tough and strong. Not to mention he heard they had powers. From what he recalls, it was called a Stand or something. Apparently, only other Stand Users could see other Stands so that meant his older sister could see something he couldn't. It made him feel left out, though he was told getting a Staand is complicated and that only certain people get one.

Lincoln wished he had one right now. If he did, he would have won this fight already and left the building. Sadly, Lincoln is not what you would call a very lucky person.

As chandler raised his bat, Lincoln prepared for the worst.But, for some reason, it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw what looked like a Gray, robotic arm come out of his left shoulder and grab the bat.

Chandler: What the?

BAM!

Another arm punched chandler so hard, he went flying. Before he could say anything, he saw something that amazed him.

(A/N) **A friend of mine let me use a drawing he made on deviantart for Lincoln's stand. I'll leave a link for the picture at the end of this chapter.**

Lincoln was excited and scared at the same time. On one hand, he was saved by what he assumed to be a stand, while on the other was only one important thought.

Lincoln: "What the he'll is going on?"

Bully 1: What happened? He was suddenly thrown into the wall!

Bully 2: I don't know man. All I know is that there might be something weird with this kid!

Weird was a good word. But even he knew he was dangerous. Not wanting to get anyone killed, he tried to warn them.

Lincoln: I don't recommend coming any closer. I don't know what's going on.

But they didn't listen and went on to attack him anyway. But before they could do anything, the stand blocked them...

BAM!

Punched them both and started to throw punches at light-speed while shouting some sort of battle cry.

TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA TODA!

After that, it did an uppercut and launched the bullies in the air, getting them stuck in the ceiling. Lincoln knew he should get out of there before anything else happened. He ran out as fast as he could back to his house.

Lincoln: I got to get to Dad and Lori. They know more about this stuff than I do. All I know is that my ability dangerous!

Stand: ???

Stand User: Lincoln Loud

Power: ?

Speed: ?

Range: ?

Durability: ?

Precision: ?

Potential: ?

After running across a few streets and almost getting hit by a car (which his stand protected him from). At long last, he got to his home. The Loud House. He ran inside with his stand behind him and yelled.

Lincoln: Lori! Dad! I need help with something!

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he went to the living room.

Lori: What is it Twerp? Wait, what!?

Lynn Sr. and Lori froze in their tracks once they saw the stand behind Lincoln. Not knowing what would happen since Lincoln probably didn't knew how to control it, they summoned their stands for protection

Lori summoned what looked like a ghostly woman with a frosty look on her.

Lynn Sr. summoned a humanoid robot with a glowing afro. It looked like something from the 80s. It also had music notes floating around him.

Lori: Lincoln, whatever you do, don't attack with your stand. We don't know what is does. Just unsummon it and we'll take you to Lisa to get more information.

Lincoln nodded and made it disappear. Well now he knows how to summon it, you just need to think about summoning it. That's easy.

Lincoln: OK done. Now what?

Lori and Lynn Sr. looked at each other and sighed. They knew it was going to be a long day.

To be continued.

 **Lincoln's Stand**

https//chornocrusader097/art/Re-Code-761740168

 **(Copy and Paste it into your search bar)**


	2. Chapter 2 (Checking Stats)

Lori: Follow me to Lisa's room Lincoln. She'll analyze your stands stats. With that, we'll be able to see what it can do.

Lincoln: Stand stats? What are those for? Why would a stand have stats?

Lori: * sigh... You have so much to learn. Come on.

As they got to Lisa's room, they noticed she had something unusual. In a glass case was a weird looking arrow. It didn't look like much except that the tip looked a bit curved but that was it.

Lori: Lisa, why do you have an arrow?

Lisa: Ah, hello sibling units. That arrow means nothing much at the moment. But I should ask you why have you entered my room?

Lori: Something happened with Lincoln at school and now he has a stand. We need you to analyse it.

Lisa: Hmm, very well. And lincoln, before you go, I need to show you something. It could help you in some way.

Lincoln: Fine. So what do I have to do exactly?

Lisa: Just stay still and summon your stand. I will scan it with this and it will show its stats. Just make it stand still.

Luan (in background): ba dum tsh!

Everyone groans at that.

Lincoln: Wait, how can you see my stand? Only stand users can see stands right?

Lisa: While I may not have inherited a Stand yet, I've gone and crafted a pair of goggles that, when activated, let me view your Stand.

Lisa gets out a machine and some large, high tech looking goggles. She gets a piece that looks like a scanner if some sorts. After it activates, Lisa scans both Lincoln and the Stand. After the scan was complete, the machine processed the information. After that, a weird wheel appeared on the screen, along with some text. The wheel had letters on the end of its points, while some bars that were taller or shorter than other bars pointed at the letters.

Lisa: Hmm, interesting, the stats are good, meaning your stand is pretty strong. You may read them on the screen.

Lincoln: Alrighty then.

Stats:

Power: B

Speed: A

Durability:B

Range: C

Precision: A

Potential: A

Stand User: Lincoln Loud

Stand Name: Silver

Lincoln: That's pretty cool actually.

Lisa: I guess you could say that. Now, we don't know what exactly it's capable of yet so I will need to study it often in case you find something new or interesting about.

Lincoln: Ok Lisa.

Lisa: Good. Now that our business is done. Lori, you can leave now

Lori nodded and left the room. Lisa motioned Lincoln to her. When he got to Lisa, he saw the arrow in the glass case.

Lincoln: What is it?

Lisa: This, fellow brother unit, is a stand arrow.

Lincoln: A stand arrow? What does it do?

Lisa: If you couldn't guess already, it gives people stands if pierced by it. But, if a stand user is pierced by it, it will make your stand even more powerful than before! However.. that is only a theory I have at the moment.

Lincoln: And let me guess, you want to use it to make my stand stronger?

Lisa: Presicaly. However, I haven't done enough research on it. I need more time to see if it can do anything else. I've already pierced myself, but alas no results yet. Though, it will come eventually.

Lincoln: Is that it?

Lisa: Yes, that is all. Before you go, I have to tell you something. That Zeppeli kid was calling for you earlier. Said he needed to talk to you.

Lincoln: Toby needs to talk to me? Strange, well I'll be going then.

Lisa: Yes please go. I need silence to conduct my research more efficiently. As leading scientist of the Speedwagon foundation, I always need to be researching.

Lincoln: Just because you turned Great-Grandpa joseph 19 for a few minutes doesn't mean you're head scientist. Grandpa Jotaro must give you that rank.

Lincoln leaves the room and closes the door. As he goes outside, a steel ball flys at him. But before it can hit him, his stand catches it. Lincoln turns to where the flying ball came from and saw Lynn and Toby walking towards him.

Lynn: Dangit Lincoln! I was trying to practice my aim with spin. Wait, what is that?

Lincoln: It's my Stand. I gotit today.

Lynn: Whoa! That's so cool!

Toby: Indeed!

Toby Zeppeli was a kid from the far side of town. At age 12, he somehow beat a 16 year old boxer. Needless to say, both him and Lynn were good friends. He was 14, as tall as luna, and had long blue hair put into a ponytail. He wasn't in to sports as he was more of a boxer. He also trained Lynn in something called spin.

Lincoln: Thanks you guys! Oh, and Toby wants to talk to me.

Lynn: Ok, thats neat and all, but me and Toby need to go back to practice.

Toby: Actually, I do need to talk to Lincoln for a moment. You can go back to the backyard and practice on the dummies while me and Lincoln speak.

Lynn: Alright then.

As Lynn walks away, Toby takes Lincoln to the garage. Probably for privacy if this is important.

Toby: Look Lincoln. I've gotten news from the Speedwagon Foundation that there are supposedly enemy stand users here in Royal woods. We don't know who they are but what we do know is that there are two users who are the right hand men of some sorts. We haven't figured who they are yet, but all we know is that they seem to be creating more stand users. Coupled with the facy that we also found out that they are followers of DIO, it seems likely that they will target your family.

Lincoln: So we're all in danger of enemy stands. I'll need to get in contact with my Grandpa Jotaro. He's been in situations like these.

Toby: Not likely. Jotaro is somewhere called Morioh. Says that strange things have happened there and was called in. I recommend you start training with your stand. It will help you in the long run.

Lincoln: I see. Also, what are you and Lynn doing? I hear theres some sort of competition in 8 months. What is that?

Toby: Oh! It's called the Steel Ball Run. Apparently, this is the second time its been hosted. Last time it happened was in the 1890. The prize is $60,000,000! I hope we win. Who knows what we could do with all that dough.

Lincoln: What would you fo with it?

Toby: Hhmm.. buy alot of jewelry?

Lincoln: You do you I suppose

Toby gave a smirk and a "Nyo ho!"

Lincoln: I hope Lynn wins too. One because we all want her to won, but also because we don't have much money. Thats strange considering that we all live in a rich family.

Toby: Yeah that is strange.

Lincoln: Well, I'm gonna head back inside. You and Lynn can keep on training.

Toby: Yeah, see ya Linc.

Lincoln: See ya!

As Lincoln goes back inside, Toby walks to the backyard. As he gets there, he sees that Lynn has completely destroyed all the dummies with her steel ball.

Lynn: What took you so long?

Toby: Had to tell Lincoln some Foundation Intel. Nothing you'd be interested in.

Lynn: You got me there. Now lets continue fighting. Then we'll paint our steel balls to look cool.

Toby: Im fine with my color. I wouldn't dare make my Great, Great-Grandpa Gyros Steel Ball Ugly.

Lynn: Well come on! We don't have all day!

Both Lynn and Toby trained for a few more hours before heading on back home.

/In Lincolns Room/

Lincoln: This day was just unexpected. I really hope things don't get more bizarre.

To be continued=


	3. Chapter 3 (An Enemy Stand!)

It's been a few days since Lincoln awakened his stand. After that day, many things had changed for him.

After word got out that he beat up Chandler and his friends, he gained popularity pretty fast. Not only that, it seemed that more girls were fawning over him. Not that he didn't like it or anything it's just he would think it's annoying having to hear girls fighting over you everyday.

Lincoln was trying to get to the last class of the day. He couldn't wait to get home as he would have the entire house to himself. His sisters were going to the mall to go shopping.

Lincoln thought this would be a good opportunity to practice his stand even more. However, Lisa warned Lincoln it might not be a good idea to stay by himself at the possibility of an enemy stand user. Lincoln said he would be fine since he thought the enemy wouldn't know where he lives. He got to his classroom and got to his seat.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln. Want to come over to my house after school?

Lincoln: No thanks Clyde. You can come over to my house. The girls are going shopping so we have the whole house to ourselves.

Clyde: Sweet! Hey, maybe you can show me your stand. I bet it looks cool.

Lincoln: Wait, how did you know about my stand?

Clyde: Lucy.

Lincoln: Fine, I'll show you my stand at my house.

After class ended, Lincoln and Clyde went to The Loud House. However, they were unaware of the cloaked figure following them.

???: Have all the fun you want Loud. It'll be the last amount of fun you'll have. Master DIO and Ethan will be proud of me.

As she finished talking to himself, a frog came up to her and started to ribbit loudly. The stranger got annoyed by this when out of nowhere, a ghostly hand came out of the ground and crushed it.

???: Good riddance. I hate frogs. Now to find a way in. Then I can use

Death Grips to strangle him.

「Death Grips」

Strength: D

Speed: C

Range: B

Precision: C

Durability: D

Potential: C

As Lincoln and Clyde walked down the road, they noticed that storm clouds were appearing and started to walk faster. They finally got the the house, but not before it started raining and getting them soaking wet.

Lincoln got Clyde a towel to dry himself off with as he got himself another pair of clothes. They both sat down on the couch and watched TV.

Clyde: So, want to show me the stand?

Lincoln: Alright. But l be right back.

Lincoln went up to Lisa's room and got her stand glasses. He came back down and gave them to clyde.

Lincoln: Here. You'll be able to see it with this. Only a stand user can see other stands.

Clyde: Ok.

He put them on and saw the stage floating behind Lincoln, staring at him with crossed arms. It's appearance gave him chills up his spine.

Clyde: That's awesome! It looks so cool! What does it do exactly?

Lincoln: Well, I don't really know what is does. Over the past few days, I've been training with Lori to find out more about my stand. So far, nothing really has happened.

Clyde: Dang.

Lincoln: Yeah. I guess I'll just have to keep training with it.

Clyde smiled and hugged the Pink haired boy.

Clyde: That's the spirit buddy!

Lincoln smiled and hugged back.

Lincoln: hehe. Thanks Clyde. I can count on you to cheer me up.

They both continued to talk and watch some TV.

As they continued talking, the mysterious user was watching them from a window. She was quietly planning her next move.

???: I'll just have to sneak in and get to the basement. Then I'll have my stand root into the walls, giving me the advantage of seeing where they are. I'll just have to take out the nerdy kid with the glasses. I'll wait until he goes to the bathroom. When he's alone then I'll strike!

As the two boys were talking, she climbed in through a window in the kitchen. As she successfully got in, she sneaked her way into the basement. Before she could go downstairs, she heard Clyde say something that filled her with glee.

Clyde: Well, I guess I should be going. Can't have my dad's worrying too much. See you later lincoln.

???: This is perfect! Now I don't have anymore distractions. Now to execute my plan.

She went downstairs and closed the door. She sat down in the middle of the room. As she sat down, her stand popped out of the ground and went into the wall.

???: And now, we wait.

/Upstairs/

Lincoln: I better start taking a shower. Don't want to smell bad.

Lincoln walked upstairs and went to the bathroom. As he was about to take is shirt off, he looked in the mirror to see if he had anything on him.

GRAB

Suddenly, a purple hand came out of the wall and grabbed Lincoln's neck. He started struggling against the ghostly arm trying to strangle him.

To try and save his hide, he summoned Silver and punched the hand.

The arm let go in pain and retreated back into the wall. Lincoln took a moment to catch his breath and think about what happened. He was about to get in the shower and then a hand came out of the wall and strangled him.

This has to be the work of an enemy stand!

He needs to defeat the user before the user defeats him. But how do you fight a hand?

Not wanting to take to long, he sprinted out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Lincoln: That stand user has to be somewhere in the house. But the question is, where in the house? They have to be somewhere with lots of room. No, it can't be in any of the bedrooms, That would be too easy. Wait, I got it! They're probably in the attic!

But before he could walk any more, a few more hands came out of the floor and grabbed his ankles, getting him stuck in one place. Then, a few more appeared from the wall and grabbed his arms. As they hoisted him off the floor, a female voice spoke out of nowhere. As if, they weren't here at all.

???: Its time to meet your end, Lincoln Loud! You'll never be able to escape from the grasp of my stand!

Lincoln: Who are you? What do you want from me?

???: I am the assassin Named Reo! And my stand Death Grips, has the power to go into the walls and ground to drag people in and suffocate them! I was sent by DIO to kill you!

Lincoln: I don't have anything to do with this DIO guy or anything! Please, just let me go!

Reo: Why should I? The cash is to DIE for! Besides, if you defeat me, you won't be off the hook. Master DIO has more assassins to send after you and your family.

After what he heard, Lincoln got angry. Someone was going to send people to hurt his family? Not on his watch! Even if he wasn't the strongest person, he would do anything to save his family. Out of anger, he summoned Silver and punched away the hands.

TODA-ODA-ODA!!!!!

Lincoln: What the HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FAMILY!?

Reo: Oh no... I've made Pinky have a crying fit!

Reo was getting too cocky. This was a Joestar, Kujo, or Loud. She knew he wouldn't give up without a fight.

Lincoln: I'm going to find you. Then make you regret ever wanting to hurt my family! You mess with a Loud, you mess with all the Louds.

Reo: I'd like to see you try, Pink Dark boy!

Bring it on! It's obvious you figured out my hiding spot. But let's see you get to me first.

Lincoln accepted that challenge. As more hands grabbed at him, he ran and dodged as fast he could. The hands managed to get a few scratches on him but managed to keep on going.

The hand kept on coming but were punched away by Silver that guarded Lincoln until he got to the door leading to the basement. He would have entered immediately but there was one problem.

There were Hands on the door. It seemed that they were adding protection so Lincoln couldn't get in.

He figured that if he touched the door with his bare hands, they would attack and probably rip it of. So he did the next best thing to do in these type of situations.

And that is to punch the door down.

Lincoln got out Silver and let it do it's work and punch it to oblivion.

TODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA!

With one final punch, it broke the door down, along with the hands on it. The hands disappeared into thin air as Lincoln went downstairs. As he got downstairs, he found the user.

She was a teenager, about 15. She had long black hair put up in a ponytail. She had a fearful look on her face which confused Lincoln. He was expecting a huge fight out of his first enemy stand user. Geez. This is kinda pathetic.

Lincoln: I take it your stand isn't great with close combat correct?

Reo: Y-yeah, you'd be right. Well, now what are you going to do? Beat me to a pulp with your stand? Gonna send me straight to the hospital?

Lincoln: Depends. I'm still pissed and want a fight. But for the sake of being fsir, we don't use our stands. Got it?

Reo: Fine. So... Are we just gonna punch the shit out of each other until one if us fall?

Lincoln: I guess you could say that.

Reo smirked. She could take on this runt easily.

Reo: Alright then. You got a deal Pinky.

Lincoln: Don't call me that.

Reo: Whatever. Now.. Get Ready!!!!

Reo charged at Lincoln with fist ready. She swinged, but was successfully dodged. He countered by throwing a punch that connected to her stomach.

Reo: ACK!! Rrrrr... HI-YA!!!!

Reo swiftly kicked Lincoln's left knee, making him fall over in pain and allowing her to get up.

Reo: Now!!! DEATH GRIPS! RIP THIS SHIT-BAG APART!!!

More Purple Hands cane out of the ground, teaching towards Lincoln and going for the kill.

Lincoln: Not on my watch cheater!!!

Lincoln got up and jumped away from them. He charged and summoned his stand, primed and ready to punch.

Lincoln: I'LL TEACH YOU!!!!

TOOOOOOOODAAA!!!!!

BAM!!!!!!!

Silver landed a punch on Reo's arm, almost breaking it.

Reo: AUGH!!!! W-what is this... power??

Reo charged at him and landed a punch to his face. But it didn't seem to affect him. Like she gave him just a light tap.

Reo: W-what?? Why... do I feel funny??

Reo soon realized the feeling was on her left arm. She felt it and saw it was completely numb.

Reo: T-this... is your ability? To numb a person's body?

Lincoln gave a shrug.

Lincoln: I guess so. But now.. I must take care of you. You were a good first foe I must admit. Follow me to the porch.

Reo nodded and got up.

Lincoln took Reo outside to the pourch. As they got outside, Lincoln summoned his stand, which confused Reo.

Reo: Um, why did you summon your stand?

Lincoln: Oh nothing, just a warning message to the other stand users willing to come and fight us.

Reo: Wait, Wha-

TODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA-ODA!!!!!!

Without warning, Reo was sent flying into the distance after the quick barrage of punches.

Reo: Looks like Reo is blasting off again!

As she flew out of sight, Vanzilla pulled in. As the everyone got out and went in, they saw the mess that Lincoln and the stand user causes.

Lori looked at Lincoln.

Lori: Enemy Stand?

Lincoln: Yep.

Lori: Don't worry. You'll get used to it.

Lincoln: I hope so.

/Meanwhile in a dark mansion on the far side of town/

DIO: So it seems the boy defeated Death Grips.

???: It seems that way Lord DIO. Should I send in another user to kill them?

DIO: No, let's wait until the right time. I sense the entire family had returned home. If we send another one right away, they might be no match for that entire family.

The vampire boy nodded and exited the libtary. He went back to his quarter's and laid down on his bed.

???: Maybe he's right. We should wait for the right time again. Though, maybe next time, we should call in that Rider kid. He seems up for the job.

= To be continued...

As Reo landed in the forest, she was somehow still conscious. She tried to get up but couldn't feel a thing.

Reo: Looks like he made me completely numb. Damn. Such power! I've only felt this once and it was from DIOs, The World! Looks like he might have some completion.

And after that... Reo passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 (Knight of the Wind)

**(I hope you all are enjoying this. More Reviews would be appreciated! I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic!)**

After Lincoln defeated the wall strangler Reo, everyone has been on edge lately. They feared for their safety, mostly for Lincoln who was almost killed during his first enemy stand encounter. They had to be extra careful now that they knew the enemy knew their location.

Lisa was in her room studying science as always but this time, there was something different. Handing her things was a futuristic looking being made up of polygons. It had no legs, just a 3d diamond shape on the bottom. The torso was made up of a thin cube with its arms made up of two thin rectangle on each side. It's head was a pyramid with a white circle on each side.

Yes it appears that Lisa has gained a stand by effect of the stand arrow. She had learned it was not very powerful, but it's main purpose was to create force fields. Let's check it's stats shall we?

Stand User: Lisa Loud

Stand Name: 「Obits」

Power: D

Speed: C

Durability: A

Range: D

Precision: B

Potential: B

Lisa: Hmm, interesting. My stand is a close range defence stand. I will need to run more field test with the barriers it creates but sadly I have no time for that. Maybe I should test how strong they are against grandpa Jotaros Star Platinum. I hope he gets back from Morioh soon. We need his help with the stand users as quick as possible.

Meanwhile, Lori is in her room. She isn't talking on the phone like usual and is just doing her nails. Until she got a call from her phone. She checked it, hoping it was from Bobby but instead it was from Jotaro. Knowing this was important, she picked up immediately.

Lori: Grandpa Jotaro! What's the special occasion?

Jotaro: Lori, I need to tell you something important. DIO has sent another user and is causing trouble. I need you to go find him. Take Lincoln with you. He may not be much, but it can help him get better at fighting.

Lori: Ok. Any Intel on the user themself?

Jotaro: Not much except they're around your age with a Stand that's pretty quick so be on your guard.

Lori: Thanks Grandpa Jotaro. But when can you come back from Morioh? Is that Joskue problem solved yet? We would like to meet him.

Jotaro: Sorry Lori, but I'm also dealing with stand users here. Joskue is helping me since it turns out he has a stand as well. I'll be back in a week or two.

(In the background) Joskue: Hey Jotaro! Who ya talking to?

Jotaro: I have to go Lori. Call me back when you find the user.

Lori: Alright Grandpa. See you later.

Both hung up their phones. Seeing as it would be best to find the user as soon as possible she got up and got dressed in her usual clothing. She got out of her room and knocked on Lincoln door.

Lori: Lincoln! Get up! I need you to go with me somewhere!

Lincoln: Get someone else to do it Lori, I'm busy reading.

Lori: Listen twerp. Grandpa Jotaro called me to find a user that's been spotted and he wanted me to take you.

Lincoln got up from his bed, put on his clothes, and opened the door. He was tired as he didn't get much sleep last night. It was 2:30 in the afternoon and he couldn't get to sleep.

Lincoln: Fine, but you owe me for this.

Lori: For what? Taking you on more training? Look, Jotaro specifically asked me to take you with me for extra protection.

Lincoln: When are we going?

Lori: We'll leave in Thirty minutes. Should give you time to eat.

After a while, Lincoln had eaten breakfast and gotten ready. Lori waited on the porch and started going as soon as Lincoln was prepared. They went away to fight the user.

/Meanwhile in Dios Mansion/

DIO was talking to a tall, blue haired person. They seemed to be discussing a plan on how to attack the two Stand Users.

DIO: Lure them into the woods. It gets incredibly foggy in there, giving you an advantage for your stand.

Rider: I see Master DIO. But, what if I run into a tree?

DIO: Improvise. That's what you should be able to do best when your stand does nothing but make you go fast. Now go! I have other users to talk too.

Rider nods and suddenly vanishes. A gust of wind appears just as he vanishes.

Stand User: Rider

Stand Name: Night of the Wind

Power: E

Speed: A

Precision: A

Durability: D

Potential: E

Range: D

DIO: At least he doesn't destroy my walls when he leaves.

/In the forest/

Lori and Lincoln are walking on the nature path in the woods. They were actually enjoying the walk together. It's not often they get to hear nothing but peace and quiet.

Lincoln: You know, this isn't that bad. This could be good exercise. Just taking a nice long walk in the woods.

Lori: For once I agree with you. But we probably shouldn't let our guard down yet. We need to find and kill the user!

Lincoln: Whoa Whoa! Why kill them? Can't we just talk them out of joining DIO? Also, you seem to know what you're doing when it comes to dealing with enemy stands. Have you delt with this problem before?

Lori: Yes. When I was 15, I awakened my stand. After that, enemy users were sent after me by some of DIOs followers. I eventually killed the Leader who was sending the enemies at me. It was tiring but I don't do user hunting anymore since the users stopped coming after me. It's actually how I met Bobby. We fought against each other but became friends after that.

Lincoln: Wait, Bobbys a stand user too?

Lori: Ronnie Anne too, though she just recently obtained a stand. Bobby is helping her with her stand. Maybe you two could fight against each other.

Lincoln: Really? I don't know. I don't want to hurt my girlfriend.

Lori: Don't worry about thst. What I've heard, its very durable. So she would be fine.

WHOOSH

A blur went across their vision, alerting them that the user was close.

Lori and Lincoln got out their stands and stood back to back. They had their eyes looking everywhere. When they got closer, Lincoln could see Loris stand to its fullest detail.

It looked like a tall woman with light blue skin and long white hair with frosted tips and the ends.It had on a Snow White dress the went down to the mid thigh area. The ends of the dress looked ragged and torn. The torso of the dress had a snowflake patterns on it with the sleeves being short and looking blue on the ends. It's limbs were skinny but had a bit of muscle to them. The stands eyes were completely white.

Lori: Be careful Lincoln. I don't want you to get hurt.

Lincoln: I have a feeling I will get hurt anyway.

WOOSH

Another blur and a gust of wind. Then another blur. And another until Lori shot an icicle at the blur surprisingly hitting it in the leg. The user fell and hit a tree while holding his leg in pain.

Lincoln: Whoa Lori, that was cool! How did you hit him?

Lori: I looked where he would go to next and shot at random. Seems my aim is getting better..

The man got up, taking the icicle out of his leg. He had an impressed look on his face.

Rider: Well done Loud. You managed to hit me. I'll give you that. But, you won't be able to keep up with my stand! It's one of the fastest stands out there!

Lori: Yeah? It makes you run fast, so what? Your stand is just some fancy shoes.

Lincoln: How did you know his shoes were is stand?

Lori: It's a bit obvious when his shoes glow.

Lincoln: Ok then. Let's fight him alrea-UGH!

Lincoln was suddenly knocked out with a hard kick to the head by Rider.

Lincoln fell to the ground, and he wasn't moving.

Lori: LINCOLN!

Lori ran to Lincoln's body and checked for a pulse. Luckily, he was still breathing but that kick was almost strong enough to make him bleed.

Lori: No no no no no no no!!

Lori froze his wounds to stop the bleeding and hugged him tightly while she was still crying. Rider however, was amused by this.

Rider: You confuse me Loud. Why take care of such a runt? What I hear, he can get pretty annoying by the stories I've been told. He takes advantage of your trust, records you without permission, and didn't he lock you out of the ho-AHH!!

Lori threw an icicle at the fast teen, catching him off guard.

Lori: You are not going to bring me on your side!! But why am I wasting time talking when I should literally be kicking your ass!

Rider: Then bring it on little girl! Let's see how your Ice Baby fares against my Knight of the Wind! Have at you!

Lori jumped at rider while shooting icicles at the speedy user as he was dodging them flawlessly. Lori just got angrier the more he kept dodging.

Foolishly, Rider went up behind Lori to attack but was immediately punched in the fast by the teenager.

Rider was surprised by the power of the skinny girl as he was sent flying into another tree.

Rider: What the hell? How does she have that much strength in those skinny arms? No matter, just need to be careful when attacking.

Rider vanished and kept on attacking. He landed a few good punches and kicks on her while she did the same. However, Lori was getting tired at trying to hit him and collapsed.

Rider: Ha! Looks like I've won the battle. You can't beat my speed!

Lori: Thats where you're wrong. By many years of training and living with a bunch of sibilings, I've learned something very important.

Rider: And whats that?

Lori: To always have a backup plan.

Rider: What!?

Rider felt something cold envelope him instantly. He looked down snd saw that his legs were starting to freeze. He tried to use his stand but was unable to activate it because he couldn't move. He fell to the ground and tried to crawl away until Lori picked him up and slammed him against a tree.

Rider: How? How did you best me?

Lori: Fighting in a foggy or misty area is a bad idea if you're fighting against a stand that can control what freezes from the moisture in the air. My stand Ice Baby has total control over Ice and what freezes!

Rider: Clever girl. I applaud you for using your head. But now what are you going to do?

Lori: I'm going to get information about DIO and the other stand users. If you don't comply, I'll literally freeze and shatter you to pieces.

Rider: OK! OK! I dont know much, but there are 6 more users after me. I don't know their names or stands. But what I do know is that DIO is planning to take over royal woods after he's done with you louds.

Lori: Well, that was info we kinda already knew about. I need info on who he's sending next.

Rider: Oh right! He's sending a guy named Mister-AAUUGGH!

All of a sudden, an ink pen came out of nowhere and stabbed Rider in the neck. What Lori saw next terrified her.

The pen was draining Riders colors, leaving him a pale white. He looked like he wasn't going to live as of the surprise attack.

Rider: R-Rainba. W-W-Why?

His eyes rollled back into his head as he lied there limp.

Rider.

User of the stand

Knight Of The Wind.

Has died.

Lori: What the hell? Who or what is that!?

The source of the pen appeared. It looked like a little jester with a black and white suit, a rainbow tie, and hat. It was incredibly small and it had a smug, evil looking grin.

???: That'll teach him. Lord DIO hates people who snitch about private information. Now his life force belongs to me!

The fairy looking thing laughed maniacally as Lori looked in horror.

Lori: Who are you? And what did you do to that guy? Tell me!

???: Hmmph. Why should I tell you? You're the enemy... but. I guess I'll tell you my name at least.

Lori: Well go ahead and tell me!

???: My stand is known as Chamillionaire! I have the power to take color or life force from living things and use it for my own.

Lori: No wonder Rider went out so quickly.

Chamillionaire: I'll be watching you Lori Loud! Always watching!

The stand took out his pen and drew a portal. Before Lori could do anything else, it vanished along with the portal.

Lori: These stand users are getting weirder by the minute. Cmon Lincoln. I need to treat your wounds.

She picked up Lincoln and walked home.

User: Lori Loud

Stand Name: Cool As Ice

Power: B

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: C

Precision: A

Potential: B

Lori got home and put Lincoln to bed. She froze the wound left by the kick.

Lori: Good night Lincoln. I only hope things get easier from now on.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and closed the door.

Lori: I need to tell Grandpa Jotaro about all this.

= To be continued


	5. 5 (Valentine's Arrow)

**(I hope you all like this chapter A review is always appreciated!)**

It was very cold out to tonight. On such a horrible night, someone would be inside drinking some hot chocolate or going to bed under the warm comfy covers right?

You'd be correct! If you weren't out on a mission.

Luciana Funniest Valentine was on a mission. A very important mission in fact. And what was that mission?

To find more potential stand users if course. Thing is, she wasn't having much luck so to say.

Luciana: uuggghhhh... This arrow that Maestro gave me better not be a dud. If so, I'll find him and strangle that little imp!

Lets give some context on what she means on the arrow. The stand arrow only grants a stand to those worthy of beholding one when pierced. If not, the person will most likely die from the stab wound left by the piercing.

Luci: *sigh.. this is pointless! I'll never find anyone! Oh well. Might as well take a break.

As Luciana goes into an alley to chill out, she hears a CLANG! It came from a dumpster as some metal was... thrown out of it?

Luci: What the hell? Why would someone be in a dumpster?

Luciana walked closer, getting a bit nervous as to what or who is in there.

As she got closer, she took a peak inside. It was pitch black in there but she swore she could see a small figure inside the gross compartment.

Luci: Hmmmm... Who's in here?

Suddenly, a fist came out from the darkness and clonked Luci right in the jaw, sending her flying into the wall.

Luci: OW FUCK! Hey! What the hell as that for?!

??: FUCK OFF! THIS IS MY TERRITORY!

Luci: Territory? What do you mean?

??: What do I mean? This is where I live! That's what I mean! And I won't let some nobody take it from me!

The mysterious newcomer jumped out from her smelly abode and showed herself.

She had an open red jacket with yellow sleeves as well a white dirty shirt. Jeans that were torn at the knees. Her face was a bit tan with scuff marks on her cheeks with a few cuts as well. She had medium black hair that was very dirty.

That and she was kinda short.

Luciana looked up and down at the violent hobo.

Luci: Hmmph.. You're not worth my time.

??: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Luciana didn't say anything as she walked away.

??: THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE ASSHOLE!

*Fwip!

She got out a very sharp switchblade and charged at the blonde Girl.

Luci: What the?! You wanna fight?!

??: YYAAAAAAAA!!!!!

The girl jumped ready to kill until Luci dodged at the right moment.

Luci: Damn! She's fast. But I shouldn't worry. She's all bark and no bite. I won't need to summon my stand for her. I just need to knock her off her feet.

Luci dashed at the angry stranger and readied her fist. She jumped and managed to land a blow onto her enemy's cheek.

??: SHIT! You're pretty! Good! But I have the upper hand!

Luciana: You may have a flimsy butterknife, but I can still best you at anything.

??: IT'S NOT A BUTTERKNIFE!

Luciana only chuckled as she resumed her attack.

??: HYA! HYA!

She slashed at the blonde, not even hitting once until she was hit from a kick straight into her chest, making her hit the wall and lose her breath.

??: D-damn... it... D-damn... you!

Luciana: Will you cease your useless rage?

??: Rrrrr... Fine. You win. Now get the hell out and we never speak if this again.

Luciana: hehehe... Actually. You're mistaken if you think I'll leave just yet. I still have a job to complete. And it might involve you...

Luciana grew a scary smile and glare as she took out the bow and arrow, the tip shining in the night, frighting the dirty girl.

??: W-wait! W-what the h-hell are you g-gonna do!? I Lost, you won! You can't kill me!

Luciana: Hmph. I have no Intention of killing you. So hold still!

The arrow glows light green and blue and...

BAM!!!

The arrow is sent straight through the girls throat, piercing her successfully.

Luci: ...

FLASH!!!!!

Suddenly, the girl is covered in green and blue lights for 5 seconds until it stops.

...Dead Silence...

??: *ack *ack...

What a surprise. She lived.

Luciana: Congratulations. You survived. The first one of tonight. Though you don't look like much, I know you'll be valuable later on.

Luci grabs a hold of the arrow and begins wiggling it around to get it out of the girls mouth.

Luci: You better be worth my time. Or I'll end you myself.

??: *choke... *cough..

Luciana finally got the arrow out of the girls mouth. She put the bow and arrow on her back.

Luciana: Tell me, girl. What's your name?

??: h-huh?

Luciana kicks the wall directly by her head violently.

Luci: WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?

?? held her arms in front of her in defence.

Drac: DRACO! MY NAMES DRACO NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

Luci: D-draco? That's.. a weird name. Oh well. Doesn't matter. You belong to me now...

Drac: W-wha?? That hurt me emotionally but I'm not gonna belong to you or somethi...

Drac looks down the small hole of a revolver held to her head. She looks up at the Blonde Psycho scared instantly.

Drac: i-is it too l-late to a-accept that o-offer? H-hehehe...

Luciana: You had no choice anyway. You need someone to train you with the new power you just gained.

Drac: P-power? Are you high or something?

SLAP

Drac: ow...

luciana: don't talk back! Now.. I want you to go to the bug mansions in the heart of the forest. You'll meet a big blonde guy that'll help you. Got it?

Drac: y-yes ma'am.

Draco got up and ran away to her destination, not knowing how her fate has changed drastically.

Drac: I better not get killed. At least I get to live longer now. I guess.

Meanwhile...

Luciana was taking a walk down an abandoned street as she thought it was more peaceful and better to think at than a busy city street.

luciana: Well, thats one so far. But that girl isn't enough. One more should do it! *sigh... Maybe chilling in the cemetery will help me think.

As she walked to said Cemetary, a weird figure was watching her with mysterious intent.

???: hmmm... why is someone in my domain? No matter... I'll take care of them easily...

The figure jumped off from the tree they were hiding in and went to get a weapon.

40 minutes later...

Luciana was playing a game on her phone while sitting on a grave. It wasn't the most comfy thing to sit on, but it's better than the cold ground.

Luciana: Ugh... this is stupid! I can't waste anymore time! I should just go...

As Luciana gets up, she walks to the entrance until...

???: Hold it right there..

Luciana: AAH! Oh my god!

???: What?

Luciana: You scared me, dipshit!

Luciana: Who are you? What do you want?

The stranger was tall, a bit skinny, had brown skin, and African American Hair as some would call it. He had a black suit with white stripes without the jacket on. He was also wielding an old looking pickaxe.

???: My name is Erik Bowie. Owner of those graveyard. And protector of it as well.

Luciana: Owner? Protector? pppfffftttt... yeah right. Who owns a graveyard?

Erik: I do... Now what business do you have here? This place is closed at night and I take care of intruders...

Luciana: heh. Take care? What? You give them a harsh scolding?

Erik: Nope. I mean something completely diffrent when I say... take care...

Luciana: "hmmm... I don't understand completely but, judging by that pick of his... shit. He kills intruders! No matter. I'll shoot him on the spot if he attacks me"

Erik: I'm sorry. But I must kill you.

Erik raises his pick and slashes at Luciana, who dodged quickly.

Luci: Damn! You swing fast!

Erik: rrrrrr... get back here and face your punishment!

Luci: Not today Fucker!

Luciana for her gun out and aimed. But just before she could shoot, Erik knocked it out of her hands! It landed 10 feet away from her.

Luci: Shit...

Erik: Yah!!!

SWING! CLANG!

Erik hit a gravestone as Luciana dodged, breaking it in half.

Erik: YOU IDIOT!

Luciana: HYAH!!!!

BAM!

Luciana gave Erik a hard kick to the chest, making him drop to his knees..

Erik: OOF!

Luciana: Prepare to die!!!!

Luciana got out the arrow and stabbed him right in the chest.

FLASH!

Erik: H-huh? What... what just happened? How am I still alive?

Luciana: Well well! You survived as well. How bout that. I guess I'll take you to my master.

Erik: Like hell I'll go with you-ACK!!!

Suddenly, Erik felt like he couldn't move. As if his whole body was numb and immovable. Like a poison was injected into him without his knowledge..

Erik: W-what... is... this??

Foomp...

He passed out on the ground.

Luciana: He'll get up soon. Better tie him up and take him back to base.

Luciana did just that and left.

Luciana: *sigh... I need to be more careful..

She disappeared into the night fog..

Stand Stats

Lithium

Power: ?

Defence: ?

Range: C

Precision: ?

Potential: ?

Speed: A

To be continued --


	6. 6 (Super Creeps Part 1)

Lynn: So.. you wanna explain why you're dragging me out in the woods?

Toby: Spin training. What else do you expect? It's what you've been doing these past few weeks.

Lynn: Is Spin training the only thing you ever do?

Toby: Not at all! I have my own hobbies thank you very much. You know I box and play some Video Games every now and them.

Lynn: Is that it?

Toby: Hmmph.. Anyway, I wanted to bring you out here since I saw what looked like to be a meteor hit in this area!

Lynn looked at him skeptically, not believing a single word.

Lynn: Really? A meteor is the best you can do? Dude, if you wanted to just go on a casual stroll with me then you could be just asked.

Toby: What the... No! I'm serious! I saw a meteor crash land in these woods last night! I bet my ass it exist!

Lynn: Sure. And you have a stand.

Toby facepalmed when Lynn referenced that argument..

Toby: I have one Ok?! I don't use it since its so situational! It's the reason I carry this Gun!

Toby gives Lynn a quick flash of his old revolver with 「Guns and Roses」carved onto the Barrel.

Lynn: Why Guns and Roses?

Toby: You pick a name for it. Go on. Try.

Lynn: Uuhhh...

Toby: Exactly. Now let's keep walking. That Meteor shouldn't be far from here. Just follow this path and we shall arrive in no time!

Lynn: Ok cool? Why are we heading to this "Meteor" for no reason? Just to look at it?

Toby: Yes and No. I do want to see it, yes.. But I also want to see if we can sell it! Or it could have weird magical properties!!

Lynn: Magical Properties? Dude, you need to stop watching those Sci-fi movies. I think they might be messing with your head.

Toby: Shut it.

Lynn shrugged and kept walking, not uttering a word. Lynn had a small feeling that Toby isn't lying but knew it was just the doubt that she had when thinking about everything.

Lynn tried to think of something to talk about with Toby and could only think of one thing.

Lynn: Hey. If I'm not a Stand user, then how can I see them? I thought only Stand Users can see Stands.

Toby: Then you are a User. You just haven't awakened it yet. You need to be at that perfect time for it to be used and summoned.

Lynn: So.. I have one.. just can't even use it?

Toby: Ding ding! You're correct!

Lynn: Hmm... I should get in more fights. That could let me be able to use it!

Toby: I don't think that's how it works but what do i know? Stands are kinda inconsistent at times on how they work.

Lynn: How so?

Toby: Don't get me started..I don't even want to open that can of worms...

Lynn shrugged and continued walking, not knowing they were being followed by an unknown assailant.. A very snazzy looking one too.

-??? POV-

The man was in a black suit that had a stripe in the middle. Of coarse, this man was Erik Bowie, one of DIOs new stand users. The man in the fancy attire was sitting in a tree with a notepad, writing down the descriptions of the two teens he was tasked with tracking down. While it was strange to Erik that his first job was to kill these two teens who didn't seem to have any stand abilities whatsoever, DIO told him that it would be best to kill them now before they obtain something that could get in our way. Besides, they were able to use The Spin, a deadly technique that DIO didn't want to fight against for some odd reason.

Erik: Maybe that Spin could be more destructive than Lord DIO himself. No mater. I'll just kill them with my stand. Just gotta wait for the right time to use it.

Erik continued to write down on his pad, giving detailed descriptions of the Lynn and Toby.

-Note Pad-

Lynn Loud Jr. Age 13.

Wearing Jersey (looks Custom Made) with red stars all over it. Jersey is long, covering her shorts. Reddish Hair in a ponytail. Bit of Muscle to her, showing she is the Athlete in the Family.

After writing down notes on Lynn, he turned to another blank page and wrote about Toby.

Toby Zeppeli. Age 15.

Wearing a purple shirt with a light brown jacket with some normal blue jeans. Has some piercings on his right earlobe. Also wearing a normal cap that says "Nyo Ho!". Don't know why it says that but must be weird fashion sense. Has a few gold rings on left hand.

Note: Pants had two light brown pouches that held a Big Steel Ball in each one. Probably a toy or a weapon used with this Spin. Look Very heavy but he walks just fine with no complications.

Note: The Zeppeli kid says he has a Stand (Ability and Name Unknown) while the Loud Girl does not but apparently can see them.

-Eriks POV-

Erik: Alright. Just a little longer till I can use my Super Creeps on those brats.

As Erik stopped talking to himself, he got up and walked quietly along the branches in the surprisingly strong trees even with the big backpack that he had on him. Eventually, they cane to this nice open area with the ground kinda scuffed up and a bit burnt.

Toby: Aha! That meteorite is close! The area just gives it away! Follow me, Lynn!

Lynn: I've been following you for Twenty Minutes. You don't need to remind me.

Erik: Bingo.. Perfect..

Erik got out his back backhand took out what looked like a small garden shovel and then picked an apple that was in the tree.

Erik: *sigh.. Why did my stand be bound to my Shovel of all things? At least I made it look nice. I hate how I had to cut half of it off so I could fit in in my bag. Oh well, I'll repair it later.

The shovel was made to be small enough to use as a dagger in a way. The sides if the metal had sharp edges with a nice fancy hilt to hold.

He raised it up and stabbed the Apple with the Shovel, causing it to glow.

Once it stopped, the Apple turned into a weird spiderish creature with one eye and sharp fangs.

Erik: Yes. You will do perfectly.. Now go on and get more of these apples for me. I'll watch from the trees..

The weird creature crawled off of Eriks hand and onto the other branches and apples, biting each Apple it came across and turning it into another creature of the same look.

Erik: Now the fun truly begins~

-Stand Stats-

Stand Name: Super Creeps

Stand User: Erik Bowie

Strength: Based on how hard the shovel is swung.

Speed: B (Based off how fast Erik can Swing the Shovel)

Range: E

Durability: D

Precision: C

Potential: A


	7. 7 (Super Creeps Part 2)

Soon.. A Total of Twenty of the Strange Creatures had formed from Eriks ability. He held one in his hand to inspect it closely..

Erik: What shall I name these creations? Hmm...

Erik noticed the weird star-ish markings on the little spider creature, giving him an idea.

Erik: I shall call these creatures... Black-Stars! What a perfect little name for things like you.

The Black-Stars started to chant and let out little cries when they heard the name. They loved it!

"Parumpum! Parumpum! Parumpum!"

Erik: Yes.. Yes!!! That's the Spirit! Now go my little minions.. Kill those two brats!

The Black-Stars did some little salutes and scurried down the trees to attack Lynn and Toby.

-Meanwhile. With Lynn and Toby-

Toby: Well, it's nice that we're making progress! That brings motivation! We're getting closer! Cmon! No time to rest, you gotta work those little legs of yours if you want to get stronger!

Lynn: Ugh!!! Can I just lay down for FIVE DAMN MINUTES!?!?

This sudden burst of Rage made the Zeppeli boy flinch back in fear, holding his arms up in defense.

Toby: I.. Well.. Oh alright fine. We can take a break. Five minutes, ok?

Lynn: Yeah.. Five Minutes will be perfect.. Just five...

Lynn immediately laid onto the ground and just fell asleep, much to the annoyance of Toby who also sat down and just played on his phone to pass the time.

Toby: *sigh.. I guess a break would be a good thing. There is the possibility of burning yourself out and other unhealthy things too.Maybe I should take a nap as well, wouldn't hurt to try anyway.

Toby laid down, preparing to fall asleep. He did get a few minutes in before he heard something move in the trees..

Toby: H-huh? Is someone there? Something maybe? Well whatever you are, show yourself!

Silence...

-Eriks POV-

The man was waiting patiently, eating a sandwich he had brought in case he got hungry.

Erik: Cmon... The Black-Stars shouldn't take this long.. If they're trying to do a sneak attack then they obviously failed since Toby's aware that they're around him and Lynn.. Hurry up... He'll probably notice me in the trees before you even show yourselves..

-Toby's POV-

He was getting nervous now, gun and Steel Ball in hand...

Did he lead him and Lynn into enemy territory? Was the meteor an Illusion caused by a stand? Was it an Alien that will capture and probe them?!

Toby: Oh god, What have I gotten myself into this time?

Then.. He heard a little voice call out..

...Parumpum...Parumpum...Parumpum...

Toby: The hell? Parum...parump? Who's there?! Come out or I will fire!!

*skitter skitter skitter...

Toby: Oh no... We are under attack...

Soon, the Black-Stars showed themselves surrounding Lynn and Toby, looking hungry..

Lynn: Mmm.. W-what... *yyaawwnnn.. What's going on?

Toby: STAND ATTACK!!!

Lynn: GAH!!?! What do you mean by that?!

Toby gets Lynn up and makes her look at all the Black-Stars around them.

Lynn: What the hell are those?!

Toby: I have no freaking clue!!! Just get out your steel balls and start attacking!

Lynn got out her steel balls and began to make them spin..

Toby: Uhh.. Lynn? I don't think our Steel Balls will work on this number of enemies...

Lynn: No kidding..

Toby: *Sigh.. I think this needs a desperate mesure.. I'll have to summon my stand..

Lynn: Well now would be a good time to use it!!

Toby: Just.. get down would you?

Lynn drops flat on the ground and let's Toby work his magic..

Toby digs around in his pocket, getting out a tiny metal object.

It was two ball getting welded together, looking like two tiny metal spheres were connected together.

Lynn: That.. That's it?

Toby held it in his open palm, causing it to start spinning quickly...

Toby: My stand may look weak and dumb.. But it's how it's supposed to be used is what makes it deadly...

The ball bearing starts to float up, spinning faster now.. Suedenly, it spirit another spinning ball bearing. An another.. and another!!

Soon, over One-Hundred of the Spinning Ball bearing surrounded Lynn and Toby is a Dome like field, spinning so fast and violently that nothing from the outside could get in without the balls without being grinded up into dust.

Lynn: What are these things?

Toby: I've called this Technique the Hurricane Ball sphere.. but I've called the stand..

「Shoot to Thrill」

Erik (from distance): Damn.. This is unexpected.. I'll wait and see what happens..

Paramparum!!!

The Black-Stars started to jump onto the field, getting ground up I to nothing from the force of each Hurricane Ball.

Erik: G-gah!!! Damn you!

Before Erik could do anything else, a bullet went pass his face, grazing his cheek.

Toby: Missed...

Lynn: HOW?!

Toby: You may not realize but the Hurricane Balls are also very reflective, acting as mirrors. If I send out some of them away from the field, they will reflect an image of the area to my eye whole also helping me improve my aim! My bullets bounce off of them and fly around, just getting faster until I make them shoot where I want them to go!

Erik looked down from the tree and saw a thin line of spaced Hurricane Balls extending from the Field into the trees.

Erik: Clever Bastard..

Erik dropped down and ran as quickly as he could, getting Toby to start sending more Balls out into the trees while shooting at them.

Erik: What you may not realize Toby is that I've got you into my own trap! Just keep sending those Hurricane Balls out..

Erik kept dashing around them, somehow dodging every single bullet..

Toby: Stand Still!!!

Lynn: Over there! To the Right!

Toby shot left, thus time, nailing Erik right in his right leg..

Erik: GAH!!!

Erik fell down into the open in front of the two Spin Users.

Toby smirked and began to walk towards the fallen Erik.

Toby: You've got guts. But it's obvious you're a new stand user. You need more training if you ask me.

Erik: I don't need your damn advice.. Especially from some teenager...

Toby: I wouldn't be bad mouthing the Teenager with a gun right in front of you.

Erik: Yeah.. But, what you haven't realized is that you've already lost Mr. Zepelli..

Lynn: Don't listen to him! He's got something up his sleeve..

Toby: And why have I lost?

Erik: Hehe... You forgot to reload..

Toby: What?

Before Toby could do anything else, a sharp pain was felt in his thigh..

Erik had stabbed him with his Shovel and twisted it, causing more damage..

Toby: GAH!! CRAP!

Lynn: TOBY!!! NO!!!

Erik stood up and knocked Toby out with a knock to the head.

Lynn got up, filled with Adrenaline.. but as she reached her hand forward..

BANG!! BBBZZZZZZZ...

Eril: GAH!!! SHIT...

Erik immediately stumbled down to the ground as some unknown object went into his leg again..

Lynn: W-what the? What was that?

Lynn looked at her hands and saw something quite strange...

~Chumini...


	8. 8 (Tusk)

Lynn could't believe what she was even seeing.

Her nails looked like they were spinning in place! They ripped off from the skin but thankfully not leaving any pain. Her pointer finger was missing a nail after she unconsciously shot it at Erik in the moment.

Lynn: What's going on? Is this.. my ability?

Erik: Persistant brat!

Erik stole Tobys gun and aimed at Lynn who started to run to the trees for cover. She hid behind a very wide one, losing Erik in the process.

Lynn: Great... But.. What do I do? I need to save Toby from that madman! and.. This is my stand? Spinning finger nails? This sucks..

Chumini~

A soft voice spoke to Lynn, scaring her into thinking that she was not alone, and alone she was not. Look looked to see what is probably her stand.

Lynn: What the?

(hey everyone. I couldn't figure out how to describe Tusk Act 1 correctly. So.. Just look it up. Its an actual stand from JoJo)

Lynn: What in gods name is this? Its... Kinda adorable?

Chumini~

That word again! What did it mean? Why did it keep saying it? Was it like one of those Pokemon and only said its name? That would make sense. But Chumini? That sounds like a dumb name!

Lynn looked at her nails (which had stopped spinning). The one she shot out hit Erik and seemed to land the tree. Even then, in dug itself deep!

Lynn: Hhmmm... Chumini sounds.. Pretty lame. I'll call you... 「 Tusk」

Tusk didn't respond, it only said a Chumini~ once more and floated by Lynn's hand, phasing through it.

Lynn: hmm.. Guess that's where it lives? Ugh! No matter! I gotta kill that guy before he kills me..

Lynn liked her head out of the tree, scanning the area for Erik. No luck.

Lynn: Damn! I need to run out but he has the advantage over me! At least I have some range with my attack. But, what can I do?

A bullet wizzed past her face, gracing her cheek. Erik was nearby and was tailing her quickly.

Erik: I know you're here, Loud. Come out and show yourself this instant.

Lynn: Bite me!

Lynn used her stand to start spinning her nails and jumped out from her cover, shooting two finger nails in Eriks direction.

One Missing. One not.

Erik: GAH!!!

Erik held his right hand in agony. She got right in the middle. Who knew she was a great shot? Erik reloadedthe gun and continued his pursuit, firing randomly in Lynn's direction.

Lynn: Gah! Crap! Gotta keep turning..

Lynn looked behind and aimed her hand and started firing at Erik, missing all of the seven shots she fired and left her with only one spinning nail left. Realizing she was almost out of ammo, she ducked into a large bush, successfully camouflaging herself.

Erik: Where did she go? Ggrr.. If only I had my shovel, then I would use Super Creeps to make a Black-Star to trail here! But alas, I am out of apples to use. No matter. Murdering you in person will do even better...

Lynn crawled deeper into the bush, thinking on how she was going to get back to the open area safely.

Lynn: I'll have to make a run for it.. Three.. Two.. one...

Lynn got up and ran as quick as she could away from Erik who started giving chase.

Erik: I only have one shot left.. Damnit...

Lynn jumped back out into the open area.

Erik: Well well. You went around in a huge circle. How bout that.

Lynn: hey.. If you want to kill me.. then we're having an old fashioned stand off.. Whoever shoots first... Wins..

Erik shot without hesitation, but missing as Lynn dodged before he fired and shot her last finger nail bullet at his chest, knocking him out.

Lynn: You're lucky I didn't aim for a fatal area. But just cause you shot before k finished..

Lynn kicked him in the rib.

Lynn: Go back to your dumb vampire lord.

Erik reached out but passed out before he could even speak another word.

「Erik Bowie. Stand User. Has retired」

Lynn summoned her Tusk and smiled.

Lynn: You're pretty cool. Thanks.

Chumini~

Lynn: Yeah yeah. Well c'mon Tusk. I gotta get me and Toby's wounds treated.

Lynn kicked her friends up and headed off.


	9. 9 (Survivor)

Lincoln was currently sleeping in his bed. A Saturday was a day of rest and peace for the Loud boy. All of the stand attacks have been driving him nuts and wanted a little shut eye. He got sleep at night, but he started getting nightmares and night terrors and seemed to not get them during a nap in the day. Everyone in the house decided that making Lincoln take a few naps would be healthy for him and even he agreed on that statement.

As the pink haired kid was napping along, he heard something loud and obnoxious coming from his dresser.

A phone call..

Lincoln: uughh... Great.. Just what I needed. Who could it be this time?

Lincoln picked up his phone and turned it on, grimacing when he saw who the caller was.

Clyde. Oh Clyde.

Ever since Lincoln got attacked by Reo, he had been avoiding Clyde to keep him from getting hurt in case someone attack Lincoln while Clyde was with him, or to keep him and his family from being targeted in general. He honestly felt bad that he just left Clyde alone without even telling him why.

So, in an act of pity and guilt, he answered the phone.

Lincoln: Hey Clyde.

Clyde: Lincoln! You finally picked up! You've just.. stopped talking to me since last week.

Lincoln: *sigh.. Yeah.. I know. I've been too busy dealing with the stands and stuff like that. Just haven't had much time to do.. anything lately.

Clyde: Oh! Well.. Sorry if this is a bad time and all. Just wanted to see if you would like to go on a camping trip with me! It's only for one night!

Lincoln: Well.. I..

Clyde: Oh.. Ok. I get it. Stands and all. I'll see you at school ok?

Lincoln: W-wait! Alright fine.. I'll go camping with you ok? Just bring extra stuff like a knife and some bug spray in case something does happen.

Clyde: You got it buddy! I'll see you at 3:30!

Lincoln: Yeah yeah..

Lincoln hung up and placed his phone back on his drawers. Looks like sleep was something he wouldn't have today. He groaned and got out of bed to get dressed.

Lincoln: Why must I be life's toy?

\- Four hours later -

Lincoln came walking to the start of the mountain in his usual clothing and a brown backpack on. He had also asked Leni for one of her sun-hats due to how sunny it was today. While he was glad he would make Clyde happy by camping with him, Lincoln still was on edge.

Lincoln: Let's hope everything goes well..

Lincoln waited for a while until Clyde finally showed up with what seemed to be a bunch of unnecessary equipment for one night of camping.

Clyde: Sorry took so long! My parents made me read through a long book on how to be safe! But the good news is I now know how to tie a knot!

Lincoln: How is that helpful?

Clyde: You never know.

Lincoln shrugged and began to walk on the trail with Clyde. There wasn't many trees around, a path leading onto a grassy hill with a flat top.

Lincoln: I though this place would be more... Forest-y? This looks more like a meadow with some trees around it.

Clyde: My dads only let me camp here after the last time you and I went camping.

Lincoln: Yeah.. That..

As Lincoln and Clyde walked to the trail, he noticed a small cabin with a weird looking creep peeping from his window.

Lincoln: Who the hell is that?

Clyde: Oh. No one knows. We stay away though, he's weird and kinda smells.

Lincoln: Smells?

Clyde: Don't question it.

Lincoln looked back and saw the man with an angry face and went back inside, most likely hearing what Clyde said. He shrugged it off, not thinking much of it as it was just some forest hermit. What are ya gonna do about it?

As they walked on the trail, Clyde accidentally stepped in a puddle of water, getting his shoes dirty. Lincoln stepped back to avoid getting a bit splashed on him.

Lincoln: That's odd. It should be as dry as paper here. It didn't rain last night.

Clyde: Dang it! My new boots are all wet!

Lincoln: Oh it ain't that bad. Just set them out out to dry over night and they'll be good as new!

Clyde huffed in annoyance and just carried on. Lincoln could only shrug at the inconvenience and continued walking.

\- 15 Minutes Later -

Lincoln: Well that was a nice walk! Wasn't it Clyde?

Clyde shrugged his shoulders and began to unpack.

Lincoln: Well.. I'm going to look for some firewood and you can set up camp if that's ok with you!

Clyde: Yeah. Go ahead.

Lincoln waved and went into the forest to collect some wood. As Clyde curled his hands into fists and punched the wooden fence beside him into pieces, getting some splinters on his hand.

Clyde: I'll.. Make him.. pay...

-With Lincoln-

As Lincoln was walking around the woods and carrying some wood, he saw a path that was beaten down and old. He looked in the distance to see a very large building. A mansion most likely.

A menacing aura filled the air as Lincoln stared at the strange place in the distance.

Lincoln: I should investigate that another time. Something that could help.. but now is not the time.

Lincoln eventually got back with Clyde who had set up everything and even had a fire going. He was already making some Smores making Lincoln feel a bit guilty. Was he gone that long?

Lincoln: H-hey Clyde. Sorry I was gone for so long. Couldn't find good wood and had to.. go deep.

Clyde: Oh that's fine. Just place it by the fire for later. Grab some Smore stuff in the bag over there and.. Just make some smores I guess.

Lincoln: Ok then!

Lincoln placed the wood down and began to make himself a nice tasty smore. Lincoln ate a couple before realizing Clyde hadn't even finished his first smore, letting it sit beside him. Lincoln began to feel nervous all of a sudden and couldn't exactly feel why. Clyde was emitting some menacing energy. The only thing he could relate this was coming into contact with an enemy you haven't fought yet.

Lincoln: C-clyde? Are.. You alright? You seem to be.. acting strange..

Clyde didn't respond but only stood up and walked to his bag and began to through it.

Lincoln: Hey! Clyde, i'm sorry if you're pissed at me for ignoring you! I'm sorry! That's one of the reasons I came on this trip with you! So we could still hang out even with what's been going on.

No response. Lincoln had enough and stomped towards Clyde to confront him better.

Lincoln: *sigh.. Look Clyde, you're acting like a child. Just tell me what's wrong!

Clyde: ggrrrr... RAH!!!!!

Clyde lunged at Lincoln with a large hunting knife and stabbed Lincoln's cheek and dragged it out, unhinging half of Lincoln's jaw. He fell down and scuttled away from the enraged boy.

Lincoln: ACK!!!! AAAHH!!!! OH GOD!!! AAAHH!!!!!!

Lincoln felt his left cheek or rather, lack there of one as Clyde slashed it away. Lincoln looked like a snake's mouth got stuck on one side of unhinging his jaw. Lincoln teared up at the pain and agony from the sudden attack. He held his jaw up in place with his hand, his speech still slurred a bit.

Lincoln: C-Cyde!? Wha da.. h-hell...

Clyde: You think you're better than me?! That you can just leave me like i'm nothing but dirt?! Well I don't NEED you!!! I'm better off alone than with you!

Lincoln: Wha's gott.. Into you?!

Clyde: Don't you lie to me! You didn't want to even go on this trip in the first place! You only came in to pity me!! Well guess what asshole.. I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!!

Clyde started running towards Lincoln with the knife in hand, he jumped to stab Lincoln but at the last moment, Silver was summoned and grabbed a hold of Clydes wrists.

Clyde: Ggrrrrr... Using your stand? How pathetic...

Lincoln: Crap! He's using the stand seeing goggles I gave him! Looks like this battle will be.. Interesting. But I can't fully use Silver without hurting him severally. Oh what the hell is going on?!

Lincoln struggled around, trying not to let go of Clyde's hands which were somehow almost overpowering Silver's strength.

Lincoln: This.. has to.. be a.. stand attack..

Lincoln managed to land a kick in Clyde's crotch, making him let go and hold himself in agony.

Clyde: YOU ASSHOLE!!! GAH!!!!

Lincoln dashed away, holding his jaw in place and quickly dug through the back to try and find anything to stitch the wound up.

Lincoln: Oh come on.. Come on!!! *gasp! I-ing..go..

Lincoln got out a knitting needle and some stitches. He braced himself before he started insert the sharp needing into his skin, stitching up his jaw as he went.

Lincoln: GAH! G-god.. this sucks.. Ow!!

Lincoln finished stitching himself up and used Silver to slap him, numbing his cheek from the pain.

Lincoln: I gotta find a way to defeat him.

*zap...

Lincoln: Huh? What was.. That?

Lincoln looked behind him and saw some flat, yellow looking creatures with weird small arms that formed a circle around them. They moved slowly but seemed to give off a small and quick electric shock sometimes. They had beady red eyes and three small teeth.

Lincoln: Is this.. A stand? What the hell is it?

Clyde: Grah!!!

Clyde lunged and slashed the knife at Lincoln, giving a few cuts a slashes but the Loud dodged quickly until he almost tripped and fell on the weird yellow stand things, catching him off guard. Clyde took his chance and drove the knife into Lincolns arm.

Lincoln: AAAAHH!!! S-STOP!!! CLYDE!!!

Clyde: Take that you back-stabbing jerk!!

Lincoln used Silver to numb his wound and punched Clyde in the nose, breaking it, and sent him to the ground.

Lincoln: G-guh... These... Yellow stands.. They have to be.. causing this. Like they're making.. him... A-angry.

Lincoln stopped in his place and looked at the stands. Their power was to make people violent and angry. But it somehow wasn't affecting him.. Unless..

Lincoln: Clyde only started acting like this after he got his shoes wet. They give off an electric shock that conducts into wet surfaces and into a human.. The shock is sent into his brain and changes his mood! But.. who could the user be?

Lincoln noticed Clyde was starting to get up. He panicked and started to look around until resorting to one last thing.

Lincoln dashed to Clyde and readied his fists, he looked at Lincoln with a panicked face as he was caught off guard.

Lincoln: Sorry Clyde!! But I need to do this!!!

Lincoln landed on the ground and punched Clyde in the face and uses one of Silvers arms to combine into Lincolns and numb a part of Clyde's eyes, blinding him. Clyde stumbled backwards and threw punches blindly, hoping to get a hit on Lincoln. The pink haired Loud sighed and pushed Clyde down, unable to get up.

Lincoln: The user has to be around here somewhere right? Wait... I think I know who...

Lincoln curled his hands in anger, getting the answer of who attacked Clyde with their stand.

That forest hermit..

Lincoln: I'll go pay him a visit.. Sorry Clyde. I have to do this.

Clyde: FIGHT ME YOU COWAR-OOF!!!

Lincoln summoned Silver to deliver a hard punch to Clyde's head, the hands giving one punch to each side and numbing it, cause Clyde to pass out.

Lincoln: Sorry bud. I'll be back soon.

Lincoln dashed off, using Silver to pick up one of the little stands and dashed down the path. The stand started to send the little shocks on Lincoln, causing him to become angry but that only added to Lincoln's plan.

Lincoln: I'm going.. to rip that little turds.. head off...

Eventually, Lincoln found the cabin and kicked it down, revealing the hermit eating some weird soup. He got up in anger at the sudden barge in.

Hermit: HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE you... D-doing?

Lincoln only smiled and showed the hermit the yellow stand he was holding with a menacing smile.

Lincoln: Oh. I just wanted to return something you might've lost...

Hermit: H-how... How did you find out about my Survivor?! You and that little brat should've killed each other in a bloodbath!

Lincoln: Oh. You're almost right. Clyde actually almost did kill me with a knife and I even had to stitch up my jaw he slashed open. Oh how awful it was.

Lincoln took one step forward.

Hermit: S-stay back!! Have mercy!!!

Lincoln: Mercy? Look buddy... I don't believe in mercy...

He tossed Survivor to the side.

Lincoln: I believe in bringing Justice...

Lincoln grabbed the knife still stuck in his arm and pulled it out, covered in his own blood and pointed it at the Hermit.

Lincoln: Don't worry.. I'll go easy on you...

Hermit: A-aahhhAAH!!!!!!!!

Lincoln: KKYYYAAA!!!!!!!

Lincoln rushed at the Hermit with speed and adrenaline with the knife in hand.

\- 30 Minutes Later -

Lincoln stumbled out of the cabin. Half of his body covered in blood from his stand made anger. He fell to the ground, weak and tired from what happened. He felt a tear drop, feeling bad that.. he killed someone.

Lincoln: No... I must not feel any guilt. I must... move on.. I must... move on.

Lincoln started to walk up the path again to check on Clyde. Lincoln got out his phone and called Lori to pick him up.

Lincoln: Hey Lori... Yeah. I'm doing fine. Just need you to pick me and Clyde up. We had a run in. Huh? No. I'm alright. Cheek is slashed up but Lisa can repair it. *sigh... Yes. I get it. I'll tell Clyde that.. It isn't safe. You'll be there as soon as possible? Thanks sis.

Lincoln hanged up and continued walking.

Lincoln: I'm guessing this is only the beginning...

= To Be Continued...

(A/N: Hey everyone. Tyzuma here. Sorry I haven't updated this book in a while. I've been busy with school and other stories. I'm starting to lose interest in this book so I need to put it on Hiatus until I find time to continue this. I hope you enjoyed and please check out my other stories. Leave a comment and maybe follow me. I hope you all have a nice day)


	10. Sad News

Hey everyone. It's me again.

I'm sorry for all the hold up and everything as I've been busy with a bunch of other stories recently.

However, I've had to make a decision a lot of you might not like.

Due to me losing interest (and not knowing where else to go), I sadly must cancel this fic.

Yeah.. I do hope you all understand.

But do not panic. I still have a plan for a JoJo x Loud House fiction.

I plan to reboot this story sometime in the future (when my other stories are completed most likely)

Still, I'm deeply sorry for canceling this fic.

This is Tyzuma, signing out.


End file.
